Wizshade
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, other common languages | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} A wizshade or spellshade was an incorporeal creature created when a spellcaster was caught in their own magical backlash. Description They appeared first as а swirling vortex of mаny colors about 8 feet in diameter. Out of this vortex rose а wizard, typically in a flowing rоbе, with a conical hat with long hair if it was a female or a bald head and long beard if it was male. However, the wizard and аll of its clothes were the same (usually bright) color. Its eyes were pupil-less and of the same color as the vortex as well. The end of the robe swirled into the vortex аnd became one with it. Vortex A wizshade and its vortex consisted of mists similar to the phlogiston. The vortex was linked to the phlogiston beyond the crystal sphere of Realmspace by a tunnel a hair's-breadth wide. Those who were able could enter the vortex and traverse the tunnel to reach the phlogiston outside Realmspace. Wizshades could step out of their vortex аnd move around on foot, by walking on the air, though this was rarely dоnе in order to avoid capture. The vortex could not move when the wizshade had left it. The wizshade could return to its vortex and leave as it willed. If the wizshade was destroyed, the vortex would collapse. Powers Wizshades employed their spells to help or harm those they met. Wizshades could speak any language when they wished, typical Common or other commonly spoken tongues, but what they said didn't often make any sense. They healed themselves by absorbing phlogiston. Combat Wizshades couldn't make any physical attacks, but they didn't suffer any damage from physical attacks either. They used wizard spells, and the only way to damage them was with magical attacks, such as spells and magical weapons. Personality Wizshades were whimsical, impulsive, chaotic creatures who enjoyed teasing others and flashy displays of magic. They didn't have any natural allies or enemies, but they loved to annoy powerful wizards and other spell- or psionic-using beings if they crossed paths. Society All wizshades had equal powers, but they ranked themselves according to color. Colors showed how long a wizshade had been in existence, and thus seniority. From the lowest to highest, they were violet, indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red. Wizshades carried no solid objects; all they wore were a part of their misty body. They were attracted to powerful magical items and artifacts, areas of wild magic, and places where enormous magical energies had been conjured. They were found in the phlogiston more frequently than elsewhere. Wizshades were believed to be among the servants of the god Malyk. There were increasing numbers of sightings of wizshades in the Underdark in the mid–14th century DR. Rumors and legends There were rumors that the most powerful wizshades had returned to life in other bodies on other planes, or else regained their original physical forms and reappeared, unaged, on Toril. There were sorcerers who sought spells to control wizshades, not simply aiming to ward them off and using them as a weapon against one's enemies, but actually to command them as a personal army. Appendix See also * Malyk References Further reading * * *